Matte by REDemption Love and Lies
by SamyUchiha
Summary: Sasuke visita Sakura durante a Quarta Guerra Ninja. Ele faz amor com ela e então vai embora novamente. Tradução.


_**Classificação etária**__: M_

_**Gênero:**____Romance/Drama_

_**Disclamer**__: O Naruto não é meu._

_**Autora:**___REDemption Love and Lies

_**Tradutora:**____SamyUchiha_

_**Sinopse:**____Sasuke visita Sakura durante a Quarta Guerra Ninja. Ele faz amor com ela e então vai embora novamente._

_**Notas da Tradutora: **__Essa fanfic NÃO é minha, eu estou APENAS a traduzindo, com a devida autorização da autora, claro. And, thank you so much, __REDemption-san, for let me translate your story. I'm so grateful... :)_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Matte**

_Espere_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Mate-a, e eu vou deixar você se juntar a mim". Sasuke disse amargamente. Seus olhos negros endurecidos me assistiam. Eu poderia dizer que Sasuke havia feito isso para essa mulher. "Quem é ela?" Eu perguntei e ele deu uma risada sem graça. "Ela costumava ser uma parte da minha organização, a Taka." Sasuke murmurou, "Como você pode ver, ela não é mais útil pra mim." Fiquei olhando para a mulher. Ela tossiu e olhou pra mim. Seus olhos vermelhos tinham lagrimas não derramadas dentro deles. "Você é uma médica agora, Sakura. Isso será útil pra mim." Sasuke disse. "Eu posso curar-" Então eu ouvi o som de milhares de pássaros e a mulher de cabelos vermelhos murmurando, "Sasuke... Não faça isso."_

_Eu estava preparada para receber o Chidori, mas eu não senti a dor. Virei a cabeça e vi Kakashi segurando a mão de Sasuke. Sasuke rosnou e saltou pra trás. "Eu não disse pra você não usar essa técnica nos seus companheiros de equipe?" Kakashi disse amargamente. Sasuke riu. "Sakura, vá e cure essa mulher. Ela pode nos dar informações." Kakashi disse e eu assenti antes de desaparecer com a mulher de cabelos vermelhos._

"_Agora é a minha chance!" Eu pensei comigo mesma. Sasuke estava esfregando os olhos e ele não podia me ver. Eu poderia acabar com ele aqui e agora. Naruto não teria que sofrer. Eu pulei pra frente e posicionei uma kunai em suas costas. Mas eu congelei. As memórias fluíam em minha cabeça e isso trouxe lágrimas em meus olhos. "__**Obrigado**__..." Sasuke sussurrou na minha cabeça e naquele momento, eu sabia que não poderia machucá-lo... Eu não poderia fazer isso. Ele se virou, seus olhos cinzentos estavam raivosos e ele me estrangulou. Engoli em seco e tentei respirar, ele pegou a kunai da minha mão. "P-pare!" Eu implorei. Ele estava prestes a cortar a minha garganta quando Naruto apareceu e me pegou. Sasuke cortou o lado do rosto de Naruto e eu olhava para o Uchiha, assutada._

_"Por que você ...?" Naruto sussurrou e gentilmente me colocou no chão antes de limpar o sangue de seu rosto. Sasuke sorriu para ele._

Eu gritei. Me sentei direito na cama e apertei a minha cabeça. "Por que eu...?" Sussurrei e balancei a cabeça. Eu estava ficando doente com esse sonho. Olhei em volta e suspirei. Eu estava em uma das tendas. Eu tinha utilizado demais o meu chakra mais uma vez e, provavelmente, tive que ser trazida até aqui depois de desmaiar. Fechei meus olhos e notei um líquido frio descendo pela minha bochecha. Eu esfreguei o meu rosto e suspirei. "Por que eu deveria chorar?" Sussurrei. Eu então ouvi um grunhido no canto da tenda e eu olhei pra cima para ver os olhos com Sharingan olhando diretamente pra mim. Engoli em seco e olhei para a Kunai que deveria estar sob o meu travesseiro. Mas, ela não estava lá.

"O que você está fazendo aqui... Sasuke?" Sussurrei. Ele era o único Uchiha que tinha o Sharingan nos dois olhos. O homem mascarado tinha somente um. "hmph... Eu não sei." Sasuke murmurou. Eu olhei pra ele com um pouco de medo e me senti tremer incontrolavelmente. Sasuke fez algo que eu não esperava. Em uma piscada de olhos ele estava sentado ao meu lado. Eu tentei me afastar, ele observou. "Por que você...? Você está com medo..." Sasuke sussurrou. Olhei para longe. "..." Eu fiquei em silêncio, senti ele mover minha cabeça de forma que eu estava de frente para ele. Ele esfregou seu polegar sobre o meu rosto. Ele inclinou-se e observou-me, "Você... Confia em mim?" Ele perguntou. Eu olhei para ele. Será que ele realmente espera que eu confie nele? Ele olhou para os meus lábios antes de me beijar suavemente.

Logo, eu encontrei-me debaixo dele. Seu corpo cobrindo o meu como um cobertor. "Sasuke ..." Sussurrei. Ele olhou para mim. "Hmph ... Eu preciso que você confie em mim ... Sakura ..." Sasuke sussurrou. Ele me beijou mais uma vez e agarrou meus pulsos. Eu tremi de novo e ele sentou-se. Ele resmungou um pouco. Ele moveu uma de suas mãos e descansou contra sua cabeça. Seus olhos estavam fechados, como se estivesse com dor. "Aquele dia ... é por isso que você está com medo?" Sasuke questionou. Eu não respondi. Eu não queria.

"Heh ..." ele riu amargamente, mas não parecia um louco, embora. Ele saiu de cima da cama. Eu me sentei e o assisti. "Hn ... Sakura ... eu não ... você disse que ..." ele sacudiu a cabeça. Eu queria saber o que ele queria dizer. "Sasuke?" Sussurrei. Ele rosnou. "Sakura ... você tem que me chamar de "Sasuke-kun" não só pelo meu nome." Sasuke disse. Eu olhei para ele com em choque. Ele queria que eu o chamasse assim? Eu pensei que ele detestava... "... Quando você tentou me matar ... O que passou pela sua cabeça?" Sasuke questionou.

"Eu. .. eu não queria que Naruto tivesse que carregar o fardo de matá-lo... Eu pensei que ele estava apenas indo atrás de você por minha causa, mas... eu estava errada... quando você tentou me matar... eu estava um pouco feliz... eu queria morrer, mas ... Naruto me pegou-" Sasuke me envolveu em um abraço. "Não se atreva a dizer que quer morrer, Sakura!" Ele disse em uma voz mais alta do que o habitual. Eu olhei para ele em puro choque. Por que ele estava ...? Ele descansou a cabeça contra sua mão e deixou escapar uma bufada de ar de irritação. "Não ... nunca mais diga que você quer morrer na minha frente," Sasuke disse em um tom mais calmo. Seus olhos escuros como pedras preciosas vigiaram-me por um momento.

Ele, então, me empurrou de volta para a cama e subiu em cima de mim de novo. Ele gentilmente segurou meus pulsos e colocou um pouco de seu peso sobre mim, possivelmente para que eu não escapasse. Eu olhei para ele com um pouco de medo. Ele ia me matar ou algo assim? "Não tenha medo de mim ... Sakura," ele disse suavemente e beijou-me, mais uma vez, eu passei meus dedos em seus sedosos cabelos escuros. Nós finalmente ficamos sem fôlego e ele me olhou. "...Posso?" ele sussurrou. Eu olhei para ele novamente. O que ele estava pedindo? "Deixe-me ... fazer amor com você... Sakura ..." ele sussurrou sensualmente no meu ouvido. Engoli em seco.

Sasuke Uchiha realmente me perguntou isso? "Sasuke ... Por que, de repente, você estaria-" ele me cortou. "Eu. .. Eu quero ... Sakura ... Deixe-me fazer isso..." o Uchiha sussurrou. Ele me beijou mais uma vez e eu gemi um pouco contra ele. "Eu só vou fazer isso com sua permissão ... se você quiser que eu pare... diga-me", o vingador moreno sussurrou. Eu balancei a cabeça. Eu poderia permitir que ele fizesse isso? Seus dedos se abaixaram e acariciaram meu rosto. Seus dedos eram muito suaves e fiquei chocada. Eu tinha pensado que seus dedos eram ásperos desde que ele era um shinobi e o mais provável era que não cuidava muito de si mesmo.

Eu gentilmente massageei o couro cabeludo e senti os fios negros esfregando nos meus dedos. Seu cabelo era macio e sedoso também. Eu gemia, sua boca tinha feito o seu caminho para o meu pescoço. Ele chupava a carne e, em seguida, mordia suavemente. Engoli em seco quando ele mordeu muito forte e eu olhei para ele por um momento. "Gomen, Sakura ... eu me deixei levar.", o vingador sussurrou e eu suspirei antes de assentir. "Sakura ... eu posso?" Sasuke sussurrou e eu nem sequer o notei brincando com a parte inferior da minha camisa. Corei por um momento antes de assentir.

Ele tirou a camisa e a jogou em um canto, deixando-me apenas com meu sutiã. "Hmph... um sutiã rosa, Sakura? Hn..." ele murmurou e depois sorriu. Ele beijou minha barriga e fez o seu caminho para o meu sutiã. Ele não o tocou e, em seguida, tirou sua camisa. O Uchiha levantou o meu corpo para tirar o meu sutiã. Ele abriu os clipes e, em seguida, olhou em meus olhos para a permissão. Concordei com ele e assim como a camisa, ele jogou o sutiã.

Sasuke não olhou para os meus seios, ele olhou para o meu rosto e me beijou novamente. Sua língua passando pelo meu lábio inferior, pedindo entrada e, eu dei a ele. Sua língua entrou instantaneamente na minha boca e tivemos uma batalha de dominância. Obviamente, o Uchiha ganhou e sorriu contra meus lábios antes de quebrar o beijo para uma respiração rápida e retornou para meus lábios, em seguida. Seus dedos passaram pelo meu estômago deixando arrepios em seu rastro. Eu gemia levemente. Ele parou seus beijos antes de olhar para o meu peito. Ele olhou para os meus seios com reverência e eu olhei para longe, corada.

"Linda..." ele sussurrou e soprou uma lufada de ar quente em meu peito. Engoli em seco, em estado de choque. "Deixe-me ..." ele sussurrou, e eu percebi que tinha colocado as minhas mãos envolta do meu peito. "Sakura ..." ele disse mais duramente. Corei mais uma vez e deixei os meus braços caírem. Ele atacou meus seios com a língua, lábios, dentes e as mãos. Era como se meu corpo estivesse em chamas. Eu gemia alto e fechava os olhos. Suas mãos estavam massageando um dos meus seios enquanto chupava o outro mamilo como se fosse um recém-nascido se alimentando com sua mãe.

"S-Sasuke-k-kun ..." Eu gemia e ele parou e olhou para mim. Um sorriso verdadeiro estava em seu rosto quando ele me beijou mais uma vez, seus olhos escuros estavam felizes quando ele olhou para mim. "Arigatou Sakura ..." o Uchiha murmurou. Eu olhei para ele novamente e sorri. Ele, então, voltou-se para o meu peito. Ele continuou mordendo meus mamilos e esfregando as mãos contra meus seios.

"Próximo ..." ele murmurou e puxou meu shorts. Ele não os retirou totalmente. "Posso?" ele perguntou e eu assenti. "Hai, Sasuke-kun ..." Sussurrei e ele tirou meu short e calcinha. Ele olhou para mim e sorriu novamente. Usando um de seus dedos, ele o esfregou contra o meu clitóris. Eu gemia alto, ele escorregou o dedo dentro de mim e começou a bombear para frente e para trás. "Ah ... ahhhh-" Eu gemia. "Muito alto... Sakura ..." o Uchiha sussurrou. Eu tinha que ficar quieta, eu estava em uma das barracas das Forças Aliadas. Eu não poderia falar muito alto.

Eventualmente, ele acrescentou um segundo dedo e eu ofeguei. Ele abriu seus dedos dentro de mim e isso me fez gemer mais forte do que antes. "Hnnn ... Eu acho que está quase na hora..." o Uchiha murmurou e depois tirou seus dedos. Ele, então, arrancou toda a roupa, ficando apenas com uma boxer. Corei um pouco. Eu nunca tinha visto um homem nu. "Hn ... você quer isso?" o vingador murmurou. Eu olhei para ele e vi-o com cuidado. Claro ... Eu amo este homem, mas ele é ... ele pode ser um monstro, às vezes. Vale a pena fazer isso com ele?

Eu olhei para ele novamente e quase senti meu coração parar. Este era o Sasuke por quem eu me apaixonei. "Será que você ... Você vai ser gentil?" Eu perguntei e ele assentiu antes de me beijar novamente. "Tudo bem ... mas me prometa uma coisa ..." Murmurei e o Uchiha olhou para mim. "Por favor ... Por favor, volte para nós ..." Sussurrei e ele desviou o olhar. "Sakura ... você sabe que eu-" Eu o interrompi. "Sasuke-kun ... faça isso por mim, faça isso por nós ..." Eu implorei. Ele se virou para me encarar, seus olhos escuros olhando nos meus antes de ele assentir.

"Tudo bem ..." Murmurei e tentei relaxar, ele olhou para mim antes de segurar minhas mãos e se posicionar. "Eu vou fazer isso devagar ..." Sasuke sussurrou e, em seguida, entrou em mim. Mordi o lábio para me impedir de gritar. Ele ainda não tinha quebrado através da minha barreira. Ele foi lentamente facilitando-se dentro de mim. Ele me beijou e gemeu. Ele quebrou o beijo e me olhou. "Você pode me dizer para parar ..." Sasuke sussurrou e eu balancei a cabeça antes de envolver meus braços em volta de seu pescoço.

Ele enterrou a cabeça no meu pescoço e puxou de volta um pouco antes de empurrar para a frente. Eu gritei, ele rapidamente clamou meus lábios e beijou-me para tentar aliviar a minha dor.

A dor era insuportável, isso encheu o meu corpo inteiro. Eu sabia que eu estava chorando. Seus lábios roçaram os meus antes de ele reivindicá-los novamente. O Uchiha ficou tão imóvel quanto podia, ele quebrou o beijo e lambeu minhas lágrimas. "Eu sinto muito, sinto muito ..." ele sussurrou em meu ouvido.

Depois de alguns momentos, a dor desapareceu e eu mexia meus quadris contra os dele. Ele gemia e se afastava antes de empurrar para a frente e imediatamente bater no meu ponto-g. Eu gritei alto e ele me beijou mais uma vez, para acalmar-me. Seus impulsos foram suaves, mas forte. "Apertada... Sakura ... tão apertada..." Sasuke gemeu e atacou meu pescoço novamente. Meus gemidos encheram a tenda e seus grunhidos eram como música para os meus ouvidos. Eventualmente, nós dois chegamos ao clímax.

Poucos minutos depois, ele saiu de dentro de mim e sentou-se. "Arigatou ..." ele sussurrou e beijou-me mais uma vez. "Você está indo embora ... não é?" Eu perguntei e ele soltou um pequeno grunhido. "... Matte..." Sasuke sussurrou antes de desaparecer da minha vida. Eu me enrolei em uma bola e lembrei-me de suas palavras finais, "matte".

**.**

**.**

**.**

**E é isso, a One-Shot chegou ao fim. Eu, particularmente, amei essa fanfic, e que tal vocês darem suas opiniões sobre ela? **

**Essa é a primeira tradução que eu faço então relevem, please. **

**Beijoos e até a próxima! :)**


End file.
